


Red Sky At Night

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amazon Rey, Bisexual disaster Rey, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Mythology - Freeform, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Shepherd Ben Solo, Smut, Sparring as foreplay, Vaginal Fingering, Whats up its your girl back with another slowburn oneshot, but not a lot, just an honorable mention though, mentions of war and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Amazon.That’s what she is, who she should be. A warrior, feared by men, ruthless, powerful. Rey slows down, presses her palms to her knees, and leans over, breathing in deeply. She is all of those things. She can fight, has only fought in one war, but she’s one of the younger warriors; there will be more wars, they thrive on it. She hates it. The stench of war and death. If she is truly a daughter of Ares, he must be disappointed.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	Red Sky At Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Reyloweek2020. Day 2 was Mythology/Legends/Fairy Tales, but I (before looking at day 3) managed to squeeze some Destiny into this one too. So it spans both days. Kismet.
> 
> This was definitely supposed to be some delicious PWP but turned into this with minimum but yummy porn. No beta, but I looked it over a few times and will again in the morning, because I know there's one elusive backwards " in here somewhere.
> 
> Many, many thanks to Trish for the help with the title and reminding me this worked for shepherds as well as sailors. Red sky at night, shepherds delight 😉

Her feet pound against the grass where she runs high up on the cliffside far above her home. The inky dark of pre-dawn light is her only companion as she runs. Rey feels like all she ever does anymore is run, from one side of the village to the other, from her sisters, from her problems, from her destiny. 

_Amazon_. That’s what she is, who she should be. A warrior, feared by men, ruthless, powerful. Rey slows down, presses her palms to her knees, and leans over, breathing in deeply. She is all of those things. She can fight, has only fought in one war, but she’s one of the younger warriors; there will be more wars, they thrive on it. She hates it. The stench of war and death. If she is truly a daughter of Ares, he must be disappointed.

Straightening she stretches, reaching her fingertips up. When she was little she would pretend she could touch the sky, brush the clouds, or feel the spark of a star.

“Are you lost?” The voice surprises her, and she turns quickly. She can just make out the outline of him in the darkness, he’s holding a staff and she reaches for it. He doesn’t resist as she wrests it from his grip, she spins it then jabs him in the stomach with it. A soft noise of pain and surprise escapes him and then he catches the next blow intended for him, wrapping one hand and then the other along the wood. 

He is strong, but she is stronger as they war over the staff between them. Rey’s feet press into the earth and with a growl she twists her arms, throwing the stranger off. He reels away from her as she spins the weapon in her hands, brings it around the back of her head, gaining momentum as she swings it down, knocking his feet out from under him. He lands on his back with a gasp and she pounces, knees pressing into his forearms and staff across his throat, tilting his chin up so she can look at him.

“Are _you_ lost?” She asks, taking him in, the angry set of his jaw, the fire in his eyes, the way his nostrils flare with every breath he takes. “Or are you right where you meant to be? Who sent you?” She presses the weapon down more firmly until he wheezes and then she lifts the pressure slightly. 

“No one,” he says, voice hoarse, “no one sent me,” he insists. 

“I don’t believe you,” Rey says, one hand rising to stroke slowly down the right side of his face. Beneath her, the man goes still and a niggling feeling prickles at the edges of her memory. “You know war. Did Snoke send you? He’s been trying to find a way into our home for years.”

“No,” he gasps, shaking his head. “No, I wasn’t sent here, my family lives beyond those hills. I’m just tending the sheep.” Rey frowns, not trusting his sincerity. She knows that men can lie. “Please, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“What is your name?” she finally asks, leaning back, taking the staff with her. Now that the sun is beginning to rise, tendrils of light leaking across their bodies and the grass she notes that this is not a battle staff at all. In the distance, a sheep bleats and she glances up. Perhaps not a liar after all.

“Ben, son of Solo.” Rey looks back down at him and tuts. “Han Solo, that’s my father’s name, surely you’ve heard of him, or even my mother, Leia Organa.”

“I don’t leave my home often Ben Solo, and when I do it is to fight men,” she tilts her head, “men like you, yes?”

Rey watches in fascination the way he stills once more beneath her, throat moving. Her fingers reach down and trace the lump of his Adam’s apple. “Do you remember then?” his voice barely able to be heard he speaks so quietly. Rey hums and presses against his chin, turning his head. “Ah, you do.”

“You were a monster, you were one of his men. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you now.”

“It would break my mother’s heart.”

It’s not the answer Rey is expecting at all. Another sheep bleats and she makes her decision. She shifts her weight to settle on top of him before lifting her knees from where she’s kept him pinned, then she stands, reaching a hand down for him as she swings her leg back over his body to stand at his side. She can see it, the hesitation in his eyes. He doesn’t trust the same way she doesn’t. Finally, his hand connects with hers and she pulls him to his feet.

“Thank you,” he says, absently rubbing his throat and staring down at her. “What’s your name?”

“Rey.” She smiles just a little as she passes his staff back to him. “Well shepherd boy, those sheep won’t protect themselves.” He blushes and she smile widens. 

“Will you come back?” he asks, watching her tread backwards in the direction she came from.

It would be easy to change the places she runs, to never see him again but instead, she says yes.

She returns home and helps make breakfast and train some of the younger girls. Her day goes on as it always does, but her mind keeps circling back to the upper cliffside. After dinner and evening training she declares she’s going for another run, and maybe it’s dangerous to go back and look for him so soon, but she’s curious. She’s never met a man outside of battle, and this Ben Solo the shepherd is a different man than the man she met on the battlefield. 

No one bats an eye at her desire to run, to them that’s just who she is, always striving to be better, but the truth is, she knows she’s no one. Her home is an empty one and has been since her mother died. A noble and heroic death by all accounts, but Rey wouldn’t know, too young to remember. So her sisters raised her, but every night she was alone in the house her mother had claimed. So she runs to get away, to chase some unknown freedom, and tonight she runs to find Ben Solo again.

He’s laying in the grass, surrounded by his charges when she finds him. “Sleeping on the job?” she asks, long braid swinging down over her shoulder. He starts and she grins at having surprised him. Payback for the morning.

“Just resting,” he grumbles before sitting up. Rey watches as he runs a hand through his hair, shaking out the ends then stands. “I should get home,” he says glancing up at the sky, a brilliant red. “It’s later than I thought.”

“Because you were sleeping,” Rey laughs. She watches with interest as he rounds up the small herd, directing them towards the hills and falls into step beside him.

“What are you doing?” he asks, turning to look down at her.

“Making sure you’re telling the truth.”

He gapes at her and she shrugs, continuing on the obvious path forward. “Hang on,” he says, catching up to her in two quick strides. “Why would I be lying?”

“Who knows.” She reaches out and drags her hand through the taller grasses that line their path, snapping off a small section of it with a quick twist. “Why Snoke?”

He chuckles lowly, “ah, so we come to it at last.” Rey remains silent, splitting the narrow reed with her fingernails. “Didn’t have much choice. He conquered my grandfather’s kingdom, anything but loyalty would have what remained of my family killed.”

“That’s terrible,” Rey gasps, and this time Ben remains silent. “I am made for war, my sisters love it, but sometimes I don’t see the point.”

“Power,” Ben says simply and Rey nods in agreement, pulling the halves of the grass apart. This she knows, but it still doesn’t sit right with her.

“How did you come to be here though,” she asks, pivoting back to the topic she wants answers about the most.

“I have been deemed no longer fit to fight.” She frowns at that, while she knows when she left him she was sure it was for dead, but the scar along his face doesn’t seem to bother him. “Here,” he says, lifting his left arm, it’s slightly misshapen and he wiggles his fingers but his hand doesn’t close in a fist. “Not useful for combat. I’m lucky to be alive though, and I got to come home, so I don’t want to say it was worth it, but–“

“I understand.” She releases the pieces of grass and watches the sheep as they pick up the pace. They crest a small hill and Rey smiles at the sight of the small homestead. An older man is in the yard making sure the sheep end up in their pen. “Your father?” She asks, nodding her head towards him.

“Yes,” Ben says and a soft smile overcomes his face. “I should warn you now, if you decide to come closer they might get the wrong impression.” Rey snorts and Ben crosses his arms, leaning against the staff. “They’ll think I’m bringing you home to introduce you.”

“Are you not? I’ve never met a father before,” Rey muses, and the look of exasperation on Ben’s face gives her pause. “What?”

“They’ll think I intend to wed you.”

“Ridiculous,” Rey huffs. “I’m an Amazon, we don’t marry men. Also, your family lives in the middle of nowhere, where will they think you found some woman to fall in love with you?”

“You haven’t met my parents.”

“I _know_ , I’m trying to though.”

“I haven’t even known you a whole day and you’re already making my life difficult.”

“Should have known that from the first, eh, soldier boy?” She teases, brushing gently over the scar that continues down his throat.

“Let’s just go,” Ben sighs, and Rey hurries down the small hill behind him. 

His family is lovely. They invite her in to eat and Rey says yes because she’s terrified of saying no, of hurting their feelings. They don’t talk much of what she is or where she’s from, instead, they let her pepper them with questions throughout the meal, and if Han and Leia spend an odd amount of time sharing some sort of meaningful looks, well, Rey ignores that. 

Rey continues to run and train until her muscles ache and then she pushes through, keeps going because another war is on the horizon. It always is, if the men don’t start one, the Amazons will. Peace only lasts so long at home before their queen gets thirsty for true violence, to remind the men and their kingdoms that she is still alive and well and her warriors strong. Or until she grows tired of the man currently warming her bed.

The days grow long and Rey perches high up on the cliffside once more. The sun is already rising when the sounds of Ben’s herd reach her ears. Carefully she runs a whetstone over her blade, brought along on a whim and the taste of something sinister on the air.

“My mother has told me to invite you to dinner the next time I saw you,” Ben says by way of greeting and Rey turns to smile up at him.

“Good morning to you too,” she replies, watching him ease himself down next to her.

“What’s this for?” He asks, gesturing at her sword, and Rey shrugs. “It’’s safe here Rey, you know this.”

“I do, the enchantments that keep my home safe are still there, no one can get through, but I just feel–” she trails off, the right word eluding her. “Tell Leia I will come to dinner as soon as I can manage to get away.”

Ben’s hand closes over hers, stilling her movement. “Rey.” With a sigh she shakes herself free then places her weapon and the whetstone down at her side before turning back to Ben. A part of her wants to reach for his hand again, it’s the first time they’ve touched since they met several cycles ago. And it’s like he knows, or perhaps she’s truly just staring at it because he reaches for her again and she holds him tight. 

“I can feel it,” she says eventually, the sun is up and she should have been long gone, but the peace she finds here is precious. “Another war and I don’t want to fight.”

“Then don’t,” Ben says it so simply, that it makes Rey laugh.

“I must. It is our way. To not fight, to not follow my queen would mean death.”

Ben stares at her for a long time then finally slips his hand free of hers. “Sounds familiar,” he says. “You should go, wouldn’t want them to find you here.”

It’s a dismissal and a rejection and it stings. Clumsily she gathers her things and stands. “Tomorrow maybe,” she says. “I’ll come tomorrow for dinner.”

“My mother will be pleased.”

Rey nods, lingering. _And you, Ben?_ She thinks, _will you be pleased too?_ He turns towards the sheep and Rey walks home. Breakfast is over and training has begun, she slips in among the ranks. No one had missed her.

That night, war comes to them. Snoke and his sorcerers shatter the barrier that keeps them safe, coming in from the sea. It’s a fight they barely win. Snoke retreats, limping home on his only remaining vessel and they work to repair and strengthen their defenses and barriers. Rey is covered in blood, only some of it is hers, as she stands on the fringes and catches her breath, the adrenaline of battle slowly leaving her body. So many of her sisters are gone, and Rey can’t do it anymore. 

She takes nothing, easing out of the village she lives in under a moonless sky with nothing but her dirtied sword and bloodstained clothes. When she passes through that invisible line that separates her from the rest of the world she feels it. Knows it’s the last time, couldn’t go back if she wanted.

She climbs and climbs and then runs and runs until she’s in the field Ben and his sheep frequent. She is miles from home now. She sinks down onto the rock she had been on only yesterday and waits. And while she waits she cries for the first time ever.

When Ben finally finds her after the sun has come up she is more composed, but still a mess. He takes one look at her and curses before scooping her up in his arms. 

“Where are you taking me?” She asks, aware that her sword and the sheep have been left behind.

“Here,” Ben says with a grunt, putting her down on her feet and gesturing behind her. “You reek of death.”

Rey rolls her eyes but knows it's the truth. “Thank you,” she says meekly, pulling the leather thong from the end of her braid and shaking it out, then she strips down to nothing and steps down into the cool water. When she turns back around it’s to find Ben blushing like he did that first time they met and not looking at her. She’s always bathed with others, and is only now realizing perhaps it’s not normal, but she has nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to hide.

“Do you happen to have a spare change of clothes?” She asks after she scrubs her skin raw. Ben blinks at her, then down at himself and she hums. “Okay, well, you have that blanket right?”

“It’s back with the sheep,” he says, blush deepening. “Wait here, I can go get it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I can walk,” she insists, rising from the water. Ben abruptly turns his back on her. “You’re uncomfortable,” Rey says. “It is as I feared, this is not normal.”

“Why would you think – never mind. I’ll be fine, let’s just go.”

“Have you never seen a naked woman before?” She asks as they walk, and Ben makes a noise of agitation. “Because I thought it was very common for soldiers to have many women before a battle.”

“I’ve seen naked women before Rey.”

“Good, me too. They’re quite lovely, don’t you think?”

Ben growls this time, she’s sure and then bites out. “That is precisely the problem.”

“Ah,” Rey says for lack of anything better to say, but they’re finally back and the sheep are unharmed and don’t even make note of their approach. “Thank you,” she says when Ben hands her the large blanket he unusually reserves for afternoon naps in the sun. She wraps it around herself and promptly sits where she was standing.

“They aren’t expecting you at home?” Ben asks while handing her half of a chunk of bread and some cheese.

He’s been quiet since the bath and Rey turns the food over and over again in her hands. “I left,” she whispers, then sniffs, blinking back tears. The whole story comes out then and Ben is quiet, listening intently throughout. “And I just can’t keep doing it, I’ve been having these awful feelings for what feels like my whole life and I am just so _tired,_ Ben.”

He still doesn’t speak when she’s done, and she stuffs her mouth full of food to fill the silence instead.

“You should rest,” he eventually tells her. “You’re safe here.” Rey nods, tucking her chin against her knees and leaning against Ben. 

She is woken by the wet nose of a sheep pressed against her cheek and she finds she can still laugh as she gently pushes the animal away. 

“Thank you,” she says as they walk back to the Solo homestead side by side.

“Of course.”

Leia fusses over her before dinner, finds her something suitable to wear, and insists she’s to stay with them. Over the coming days and weeks, Rey learns a new trade, one for living instead of killing, and she watches Leia and Han. The lessons she learned growing up, about why they couldn’t marry, she finds she doesn’t understand. Perhaps other homes are different, but here there is love and they are equals. It’s only in the quiet of the nights, alone in her little loft room in the barn that she wonders what it might be like.

She knows what it is to love though. Perhaps it was foolish of her to fall in love, especially with the first man she had ever met, but she’s met others since and feels nothing towards them. 

Things have changed though, and Ben is tense around her now. Rey misses their easy comradery, their silent understanding. She has wounded him somehow in the not obvious way, but she has no idea how. After the night where she apologized for not seeing the similarities between her war starved queen and the conquering Snoke, she thought things would go back to normal. They haven’t. 

So when the days begin to grow shorter and cooler she makes an attempt. It’s the one day per week she goes with him and the sheep and everything is quiet. They make conversation, but it’s of nothing important: the weather, Leia’s plans for dinner, Han’s latest batch of mead. 

It’s a newer field, far from the one they met in, there are more trees for shade and Rey loves it. 

“We should spar,” she says, stretching her arms overhead, not looking at Ben.

“What?” Ben asks, sounding almost angry.

“I said, we should spar. Don’t you miss it?”

He moves away from her “sometimes, but it’s not a good idea.”

Rey grits her teeth and waits a moment before asking, “Why? Just one, please?”

Slowly he turns and looks at her. “One,” he agrees.

Rey strikes before he’s ready, darting close and swinging wide. She dances away from him with a little laugh when he swears and gives chase. They trade blows, light enough to not bruise, but enough to know you got hit, and Rey leads him around the meadow until they’re back near the blankets. With a quick move, she’s back in his space, blatantly going for his legs, and he predicts it, countering her by grabbing her leg and pulling her close until he can get her to the ground and pin her.

“Yield,” Ben says, chest rising and falling rapidly against hers. Rey shakes her head, makes an attempt at switching their positions but he’s got her pinned down well, and she’s not going to cheat and use her god given strength against him this time.

So she relaxes in his grasp and enjoys the feeling of him pressed against her as he studies her expression. He must see something there because his own changes from smug to concerned. Rey’s gaze drifts down to his lips and then back up. “I yield,” she whispers.

“Rey.” He releases her wrists with a small wince and she worries their spar agitated his arm, but then his hands are cupping her face, and his forehead presses against hers. “We shouldn’t,” he says, eyes squeezed shut, and Rey eases one leg out from where he’s trapped them and hooks it around the back of his thigh.

“Don’t be afraid.” She reaches up for him, curls one arm around his broad body, letting the other tangle in the long ends of his hair. “I feel it too.” He whimpers above her and she moves to run a gentle finger along his scar. “We were always destined to meet again, Ben. You’ve given me so much and you don’t even know it.” He moves, pressing his cheek to hers and she can feel his ragged breath against her ear. 

“Don’t,” he mumbled, “don’t do this out of pity or some strange sense of payment or obligation.”

Rey huffs and twists her fingers more firmly in his hair, yanking him back up as gently as possible to look at him. “Is that what you think this is?” She asks, lip curling when he refuses to look at her. “Ben,” she tries again, releasing him to let his head fall back beside hers. “I don’t know much about life outside of always being ready for war, but I–“ she licks her lips and takes a steadying breath, “but I want to learn more, and I want, I want to be happy, with you, if you’ll let me because my heart is already yours.”

Ben’s face reappears above hers, and she smiles at his awestruck expression. “I thought it was only me,” he says eventually and Rey sniffs, blinking back the sudden blur of tears.

“Is that why you’ve been acting so weird?” She asks, and Ben flushes again, refusing to meet her gaze once more. “Oh, my sweet shepherd man.” She pushes his hair out of his face and then grins. It’s the only warning she gives before flipping their positions and pinning him beneath her.

“Rey,” Ben hisses her name and she hums.

“You took too long to claim your prize,” she teases, “so now it’s my turn.” 

He’s grinning when she finally kisses him, and she catches more teeth than mouth, but it’s right.

“Wait,” Ben chuckles against her mouth, and then she’s clutching at his shoulders as he sits up beneath her. He takes his time then, tracing the contours of her face, thumb teasing at the corner of her mouth before claiming it with his. There are fewer teeth this time.

She sighs against him and goes willingly when he moves once more to lay her out in the grass beneath him. Rey holds him close, cradles him between her thighs, and kisses him until her lips are swollen and tingling. 

“Shhh,” he hushes her, stilling her as her body rubs against his, chasing something she doesn’t know from any other hand but her own. “Do you trust me?” He asks, lips against her throat, and Rey nods, whining his name. She stills as he rucks up the fabric of her clothes, brushing his hand up along her inner thigh to where her body aches for him.

“Oh, Rey,” he moans as his fingers brush against her center. He explores her slowly, making her squirm because as nice as it feels, she knows she needs more. 

There’s a frantic shifting of clothes, and her fingers tighten around his forearms when finally, _finally,_ this thumb brushes against that little button that always brings relief from the throbbing ache of want. “Yes, Ben,” she hisses and he grunts, teeth catching around her collarbone before he soothes the sting with a kiss. She cants her hips up taking his thick fingers inside of her while her own release him to dig into the dirt beneath her. “Oh!” She gasps, surprised at the hot press of his length against her thigh. It leaves a sticky path across her skin and Ben makes a garbled noise, open mouth against her breast over the fabric of her tunic. He ruts against her thigh, matching the pace of his hand.

She falls apart beneath him with a scream, held back only by her teeth sinking into her lower lip. Ben stills against her, moaning her name and she feels warmth splash across her skin. Gently he eases his fingers from her with a wet sound that finally makes her blush and then he’s apologizing for the mess he’s made.

“It’s fine,” Rey says, tongue darting over her lip and tasting blood. “I think I managed to make the bigger mess,” she mumbles, lifting her hand and the fistful of soil and grass she dislodged while she came.

Ben stares down at her in surprise before laughing as she shakes her hand free of dirt. He leaves her for a moment, moving to where the blankets are, returning to swipe at his mess with a corner of it, then settles beside her on his knees.

Rey reaches for him with her mostly clean hand and carefully lifts his left arm, bringing his hand to her chest, over her sodden breast. “I meant it,” she tells him sleepily and he smiles, leaning over to kiss her once more. 

They lounge all day in the field with the sheep, stealing kisses and touches until the sun begins to set, painting the clouds in the sky a brilliant red, and when they make it back home Leia takes one look at them and mutters ‘thank the gods’ before turning with a smile into the house.

They drink mead outside, Rey watches the stars while Han and Leia talk about needing to go into town soon, and long after they retire Ben takes her hand and pulls her with him to his room. 

“I don’t have much,” Ben begins and Rey silences him with a kiss, turning him and pushing down onto his low bed.

“Ben, I have nothing, and I never–” Rey pauses and begins to take down her hair while she contemplates how to say what needs to be said. “Amazon’s don't fall in love and they don’t get married, they just sometimes steal a man or two to keep their bed warm. I don’t need anything more than what you can give. And to sometimes spar with me.” She grins as she steps out of her clothes, and this time, Ben’s perusal of her body is blatant. 

Rey steps closer until she can touch him, hands untying the rope around his waist and then pushing the fabric from his shoulders until it pools, open around his waist, exposing him to her gaze. With careful movements she places first one knee on the bed and then the other, trapping him between her thighs while her left hand fists his hair and tilts his head back. He tries to look down, but she kisses him again while her right hand teases over her folds then down to his cock.

“I’ve never lain with a man before,” she tells him upon breaking this kiss, fist wrapped around the hard length of him, and lowering herself down until she can drag the tip of him along her opening. Beneath her Ben groans and his hands find her thighs, pressing bruises against her skin with how tight he’s gripping her. “I never wanted to, until you.” She eases down until the tip of his cock pushes just inside and she lets him go. Ben’s breathing is slow and shallow as Rey gasps at the feel of him.

“Are you alright?” He asks, voice tight watching the place where they meet.

Rey nods, “you’re just very large,” she says, then tugs his head back again when he chuckles. He looks incredibly smug and she takes him deeper just to wipe the look off of his face. 

She winces and Ben swears, “are you sure you’re alright? Take your time.”

“I’m fine,” she insists, and it pinches and she feels full and it’s an unfamiliar sensation, but it doesn’t feel bad. Moving more makes it feel better. She rocks above him slowly, rhythm unsteady at first, but it’s one she knows by heart already. At last, when she’s taken him to the root she shivers, quiet whimpers escaping her as every breath drags her chest against his.

“You feel—” Ben stutters and Rey nods then swoops down to kiss him. It’s rough this time, teeth catching on tongues and lips and she wants to devour him, take every part of him inside of her, and keep him there until she can’t handle it until her body feels like nothing more than an exposed nerve from too much pleasure. 

She rolls her hips above him now, the movement easy, the drag of him within her smooth and deep and delicious. Ben readjust his grip on her legs, hands slipping up to encompass her waist and she leans back, running a hand over his chest, slipping the digits into her mouth. When she dips back down to rub at her clit Ben bucks up into her.

“Rey,” he moans her name and she answers. She’s close, can feel it, and she whimpers, pushing her head towards her chest. He gets the hint, latching onto her peaked nipple with a relieved sounding groan. He worries it between his teeth and Rey tumbles over the edge of bliss.

“Don’t stop,” she mumbles, and Ben quickly rearranges them, slipping free from her as he deposits her down onto the bed. She reaches frantically for him, but she needn’t have worried because he buries himself within her heat in one swift thrust. “Yes,” she pants against his ear as he moves.

Rey barely holds on, fingers clutching desperately at any part of him she can reach as he drives into her, paces hard and relentless. The sounds he’s making are delicious, and Rey knows she will probably come again. she tells Ben as much with a garbled moan, stifling a cry against his shoulder as this only seems to spur him on more.

Suddenly, she’s empty and Ben is cursing, pumping his length until he spills across her stomach. “Sorry,” he groans, “I couldn’t—” then his mouth is there, licking over her, suckling at her clit and cunt and it slams into her suddenly and she shouts into the back of her hand.

He crawls up the bed and flops down beside her, dragging a blanket over them both as they catch their breath. Rey turns toward him, strokes her fingers over his cheek, and through his sweaty hair. “Why were you sorry?” She asks with a frown.

“Oh!” Ben blushes and reaches out to tuck her own hair behind her ear. “I wanted you to, I wanted to feel you when you came. I was hoping I could hold on, but you feel so good.”

“Ah, well, maybe next time,” she says around a yawn. “We can do that again right?” She asks and Ben snorts in amusement, hand delving down between her thighs to tease gently and her sopping entrance.

“As many times as you want,” he tells her, “I just need some time until I can go again, but if you want—“ he pinky finger presses up and she squirms.

“Maybe I need a minute too.” His pinky withdraws, but his hand remains pressed between her flesh. 

They fall asleep like that and when Rey wakes while the sky is still dark she finds they’re still tangled up together. She’s sore, but in a good way, as if she pushed herself past her limits, and she stifles a laugh because she sort of did.

Ben snuffles in his sleep and begins to snore quietly, making Rey smile, and readjust, curling even closer against him. Contentment settles down deep in her bones at the thought of a lifetime of mornings like this. They’ll need to wake up soon, but as Rey drags her touch over the muscles of Ben’s arms, she finds she has no desire to try to outrun the sunrise anymore.


End file.
